Vanquish of a Son
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Sequel to Monkey Business. Phoebe MUST vanquish her and Cole's son, Benjamin, while he is still a toddler. Otherwise Benjamin would grow up to be the Source of All Evil that would be impossible to vanquish. Will Phoebe survive the guilt?
1. Proluge

**TITLE: **_Vanquish of a Son_

**SUMMARY: **_Cole comes back to Phoebe with their two and half year old son; Benjamin. He cries out why Phoebe had willing turned her back on them and their precious unborn son. He holds out Benjamin for Phoebe to take; Phoebe is about to take her dead son when Benjamin cries out why his mother so willing allowed him to be stolen from her and vanquished._

_But than Cole turns back into Belthazor and Benjamin turns into his demonic form and Phoebe knows that she has to vanquish Cole yet again; and she has to vanquish her son. This time when her son is vanquished she has to be face to face with him. At the last moment before he explodes into a fiery heap; Benjamin turned back into the sweet child. _

_Phoebe has to work through the vanquish of her own child; knowing what she did was the right thing._

**PAIRING: **_Phoebe/Cole_

**CATEGORY: **_Family / Angst / Hurt/Comfort / Drama / Tragedy _

**RATING: **_T_

**PROLUGE RATING: **_T_

**PROLUGE**

It had been two months since Wyatt had shape changed Paige into a chimpanzee. It had been two months since Piper and Phoebe had learned that Paige was going through a mental breakdown because of her break up with Richard. It had been two months since Phoebe had her premonition that Cole was going to come back with his and Phoebe's son; Benjamin. It had been two months since Phoebe had learned that she would _have_ to vanquish Cole once more; and also her very own son. It had been two months since Phoebe learned that she would have to be face to face with her son when she vanquished him.

It had been one month since Piper and Leo slept together on the ghost plain and Leo had decided to be a full time Elder. Leo would only come back to the manor only when it was necessary to see if Cole had arrived yet or if the sisters needed help to keep Paige at the manor. It had been one month since Piper learned that Chris Perry was actually her second born son Christopher Perry Halliwell; Leo still didn't know the truth.

Paige was still set on moving out of the manor; but she had told her sisters that she would remain until Cole arrived and they vanquished his sorry ass. She also told Phoebe that she was deeply sorry for the dilemma that she was in and that she could feel for her. But once Phoebe was free and clear of any fear that Cole would come back; she would be leaving the manor and the sister hood behind. Forever. But she would of course remain in the _power of three_. Paige had shut herself completely off from her sisters since she had shaped changed back from being a chimpanzee. Although she had started spending more time with Wyatt. Only Wyatt could feel Paige's love and compassion.

**REMEMBRANCE**

_PREMONITION_

_Belthazor shimmers into the attic holding a two and half year old boy in his arms. He walks towards Phoebe holding out the boy and roars. "How can you turn away from Benjamin, Phoebe how can you turn from me?" Belthazor morph's into Cole._

_END PREMONITION_

Phoebe awoke with a cold sweet. She looked quickly around fully expecting to see Cole with their son in his arms reaching out to her. She breathed in a deep calmly breath as she saw that her premonition hadn't come true. Yet. But she was very well aware that Cole would be arriving and very soon. Her son was two in a half years old in her premonition and it had been two in half years since he was vanquished.

Phoebe knew her duty. She knew that Benjamin had to be vanquished because although he was half witch he was also half demon. When he was inside Phoebe she felt his awesome demonic powers and knew deep within herself that there was no way she could have raised her and Cole's son to be good. He made it painfully obviously when he kept attacking Paige; he was a little more than a fetus when attacked his half white lighter aunt. So when her son was stolen from her womb and into the seers; Phoebe came to herself once more and didn't truly grieve for her son that wasn't meant to be.

"_I'm sorry Piper; all I can tell you is that you three are going to have to vanquish Cole and Benjamin again. It will be very difficult on Phoebe when she has to look her son in the eyes when she vanquishes him." He swallowed as he saw the pain in his mother's eyes. "I'm sorry." With that he orbed out to once again find demons to vanquish so they won't get near to Wyatt to be able to turn him into the Source of all evil that Wyatt was in his present time._

Phoebe thought back to what Piper had told her that Chris had told her when he finally confessed that Phoebe's premonition really did happen. She also remembered how tears feel freely from her older sister's eyes as she told him that it would be very difficult for her; Phoebe; to have to vanquish her son face to face. Phoebe had prepared her heart for this tragic event hoping against hope that she wouldn't to truly broken hearted with what she had to do to protect not only her family; but from the world.

Phoebe knew if she allowed Benjamin to leave than he would become the new source of evil when he grew up and he would be hell on earth to vanquish. He would be more powerful than any source that the sisters had vanquished in the past; because not only did Benjamin process demonic powers but witch powers. And not just any witches but one of the _Charmed Ones_. Benjamin would be impossible to vanquish if he was allowed to grow into man hood. If the girls could vanquish him while he was still a toddler than the world would be safe.

From what Chris has finally told them about the future; Wyatt was the all the source of all evil that the earth could ever image. And Wyatt couldn't be vanquished unless they prevented which ever demon that had gotten to him in this present while he was still a toddler _himself_. One future source of all evil in the family to prevent was enough for the Halliwell family to handle. So in order to save her beloved nephew; Phoebe; was willing to sacrifice her own son.

**END PROLUGE**


	2. Magic Doesn't Allow Happiness

**CHAPTER ONE RATING: **_K _

**CHAPTER ONE**

**MAGIC DOESN'T ALLOW HAPPINESS**

There was a sudden noise above her head, like someone moved something really heavy across the floor where her bed was right underneath it. She sighed as she pulled the comfortable off her body. She swung her legs around in bed and had to stop dead still until the bile left her throat and went back to her bladder. She sighed through her nose as she got her color back, slightly rubbing her still flat stomach. "Chris you aren't playing nice with your mommy, even through you don't do it now when I can see and touch your grown self."

She closed her eyes as she slowly got her system back and felt in control of her body once more, she tired to tell her body that today would be a typical ordinary day; with no demon attacks, Paige was herself once more and wasn't planning on leaving the manor and the family for good. A day that has not taken place in the Halliwell manor going on five months now. She sighed as her eyes slowly opened because of another bump above her head sounded.

She knew which of her two younger sisters' was up in the attic making those God forsaken sounds so early in the morning. She sighed once more as she got up from her comfortable bed. She walked over to the chair where she had put her robe on the back. She slipped the robe on and was trying it loosely closed as she walked down the hall towards the stairs that led up to the attic. She took each step a little more slowly than usual.

She heard a deep throated grunt as she walked down the short hallway that led to the attic from the stair case. She had to smile softly as she realized that this grunt had always been followed by something comedic in the past. She could picture her younger sister with wild hair and a 'I'm fed up' expression. But the smile was wiped from her mouth just as quickly because she realized that she would find a stressed out sister in the attic. She swallowed the bile that had come up and she paused before she reached the closed attic door.

She leaned against the wall getting herself under control once more, she stood straight once more and put her hand on the door knob and twisted it and opened the door. She waked into the attic to find Paige with her hands on top of a small wooden file cabinet and beginning to move it across the floor. "Why are you moving things around, Paige?"

"Why not? We have been saying that we wanted to rearrange the attic. I just thought I would get a jump start on it so it could be done before I move out." Paige said with a shrug and she looked quickly back down at the cabinet.

"You don't have to do it by yourself, the rest of us can help. We have Chris here and he can move all the heavy stuff." Piper said walking over and putting her hand on top of Paige's to stop her from moving the cabinet. She wanted to say that Paige wasn't going any where and to get that idea out of her head and heart, but she didn't want another fight. So she swallowed her concern and looked steady at Paige's bowed head.

"I want to do this, ok, so just let me do it." Paige said finally looking up at Piper.

"Why?" Piper asked in a simple voice.

"Because I feel guilty for moving out on you, for leaving the sister hood. So I thought this would be a big help to you now that you are expecting baby Chris, and Leo is gone." Paige shrugged. "Now if you will just remove your hands I can continue."

"I"m sorry Paige, but no." Piper said. She smiled softly. "This is the first time that you admit that you feel guilty for deciding to move out." She gently began to rub Paige's hand which was still underneath her own. "So I'm taking this as a sure sign that you are finally coming back to us."

Paige jerked back and saw the pain in Piper's eyes but she didn't care. And that scared her the most, that she didn't care that she hurt her sister. "I'm not the same Paige Matthews that you knew two years ago, I'm not naïve and childish in hopes of finding her rightful place in the world and in her family."

Piper opened her mouth to break in but Paige continued her rant. "I know the cruel realities of life now, that magic equals no real happiness."

"That's not true, and deep down you know that Paige." Phoebe cried out as she rushed into the attic and stood next to Piper.

"Oh and what happiness has magic allowed you?" Paige demanded crossing her arms over her chest. "Either of you."

"Leo, Wyatt and Chris." Piper said quickly, "Also it brought you back into my life."

"Leo is gone now, he doesn't even know that Chris is his son. Chris actually hates his father because of magic. Wyatt is turned evil when he grows up because of magic" Paige shook her head. "I wouldn't be alive without magic in the family."

Paige held up her hand. "You lost mom at a early age because of magic, you never knew Grandpa Allan because of magic, your parents got divorced because of magic. You lost a sister because of magic." She sighed deeply. "So I ask again what happiness has magic allowed you?" She raised her right eye brow.

"We learned that we were meant to save the world." Phoebe said. "It gave me a purpose in life, one that I may be _still_ searching for if it hadn't been magic."

"I was doing fine in Social serves _before_ I found out that magic ruled my life, it was _because _of magic that I had to give up a job that I loved doing." Paige shook her head. "How many love interest have you lost because of magic?" She demanded looking straight at Phoebe as she spoke and than her eyes turned to look at Piper.

Both Piper and Phoebe remained silent.

"I can tell you each how many. Piper you lost four since you learned about being a witch. Jeremy, Mark, Dan and Leo. Phoebe you lost two that are the most important to you. Cole and Jason." She saw the pain in Phoebe's eyes at the mention of Jason. "How many more do you think you are going to lose because of magic? I have lost two myself Glenn and Richard. I not only lost a love interest with Glenn but I lost my child hood best friend."

"You didn't lose Glenn honey, he's still there waiting for you to reach out to him." Phoebe said in a gentle voice.

Paige snorted. "As if Jessica would allow him near me." She shook her head. "No I have lost Glenn. Plain and simple."

"You can't count Mark as a lost love interest, seeing how he was dead all ready." Piper said softly.

Paige's eyes swung to look Piper meaningfully in the eyes. "Oh and what about Leo? What you couldn't fall in love and marry a ghost any easier than you could a white lighter!" 

Piper sighed. "Mark was meant to cross over, I understood that."

Paige shook her head and turned her back on her two ½ sisters. "How about you two go back down stairs and allow me to finish up here."

"No." Both Piper and Phoebe said union.

Paige sighed deeply as she walked over and grabbed the comforter off of the day bed and commented to herself mostly. "This hasn't been washed in a decade, the sheets also." She jerked the sheets off of the mattress and caused the mattress sided to one side, where if Phoebe had rushed over to catch it, it would have fallen to the ground with a loud thump.

Paige dropped the sheets on the floor and quickly grabbed the mattress out of Phoebe's hand and pushed it back to it's position herself. She turned and grabbed the sheets, walked to the door and walked out of the attic.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and sighed deeply. They knew that today was going to be a typical one of lately. The looked around the attic and saw the mess and knew that if they even attempted to help Paige, than Paige would be upset, even more so than lately.

Phoebe looked over at Piper with a raised eye brow. Piper shook her head and left the attic to go down and get some break feast started for her family. Phoebe sighed and followed with one last look around the attic.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	3. A Telling Blow

**CHAPTER TWO **

**A TELLING BLOW**

Leaning against the door. "It's time to eat, Paige."

"I'm not hungry. Besides I have much more to accomplish before the day is over." She didn't even brother to turn around, and face Piper. It wasn't necessarily in her mind. It would just slow her progress for her work in the attic.

There was still much to do before she moved out of the manor. She had to finish it all. Before Phoebe had to vanquish her son. She wouldn't want to do any work as a grieving Phoebe mourned her son. Once Phoebe was back from her grief … than Paige would move out.

"This is the second time today that I have climbed up here, and I'm tired." Piper said in a soft - but firm voice from behind. "I'm not going to make another trip this morning."

"I never asked you too." Paige's hands were on her hips; as she looked at the next project that she wanted to tackle.

"You need to keep your strength up. If you are planning on cleaning this entire attic by yourself – than you need a healthy meal in you." A firm hand was on her shoulder – and she was turned around.

"Get your hand off of me, Piper." Paige growled deep in her throat.

"No." Piper said in an equal voice. "Just eat the meals that I make you, Paige. Than I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day. Come down and enjoy the meals that I prepare for you is all I'm asking."

Paige sighed deeply and nodded. She could tell how truly weary Piper was from climbing all the steps to get her. "Chris causing you trouble?"

"Nothing new." Piper said a small grimace crossed her lips. "Baby Chris just wants to help out Adult Chris is all. Each counterpoint knows that other is out and about. Or should I say in and about." Her hand gently rubbed circles around her womb.

"It's confusing isn't it?" Paige said following her older sister out of the attic. "Having your second born son growing inside you – and the adult version back from the future."

"We should be used to this by now." Piper said with a chuckle as she waited for Paige to join her on the second floor hallway. "I mean with all the time travel we have been on. I remember being nonplussed when I saw the younger version of me. Getting arrested for kidnapping myself wasn't fun either." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I wish I could have known you when you were little." Paige softly said. But than she realized what she said and she tensed up.

"If you had, if we all had – than non of this mess would be happening right now." Piper softly said. She reached out and tried to touch Paige's shoulder. But Paige just brushed passed her and jogged down the stairs.

_At least she didn't orb. Small prayers are answered._ Sighing she followed slowly. She was so tired today. She wished that she could be fully awake and alert. But baby Chris had other ideas for her.

She just prayed that no demon attack were in store today.

"I have held a place for you, Aunt Paige. Also saved you some of the prime blueberry pancakes." Chris was saying as Piper walked into the kitchen.

"You guys get the first picks. I'll just have what's left." Paige said not taking the plate that Chris had handed to her. "I'll go last."

Chris placed the plate in front of her. "You go first." He said in a serious voice.

Paige picked the plate up and handed it to Piper. "Piper goes first. She's eating for two after all. She gets the choice picks."

Piper didn't take the plate. "Paige, just enjoy the cakes for crying out loud." She walked over, and sat down next to Wyatt's high chair.

Frowning she set the plate back down. She grabbed the fork next to the plate. Her head down she quickly ate.

"Eat slowly, Paige. I will not have you choking on the food I have prepared for you." Piper said in a firm voice.

Paige didn't lift her head, but she did slow down. Twenty minutes later, she stood up took her plate, and coffee mug over to the sink. She quickly watched her used up dishes, and put them on the rack to dry. "Never say that I don't clean up after myself." She said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Everyone could hear her feet stomping back up the stairs. Than the hallway floor – and still the attic stairs.

"I need to demon hunt." Chris sighed and eyed the ceiling. "But I'm afraid that Aunt Paige may vanquish me for attempting to get in her way up there."

"Just take a day off." Piper said. "We just all need to take a day off."

"Mom, I still need to find the demon after Wyatt. Time is running out." Chris said as sweat began to tinkle down his face.

"What do you mean?" Piper grew fearful. She touched Wyatt's face.

Wyatt giggled and patted his mother's hand on his cheek.

"Once I'm born, than I won't have any active powers. All my powers will of course go to baby me." Chris explained. "How can baby me protect Wyatt? I mean I'll just be a infant."

"Wyatt was one powerful infant." Phoebe said in a reassuring voice. "He even managed to protect you in the womb."

Chris looked back and forth between his mother and aunt. "What? How?"

"With his force field." Piper said shrugging. Not thinking anything about it.

"He had magic while in the womb." Chris whined eying his older brother, whom is currently sitting in his high chair – with a messy pancake mouth. He brightened suddenly, "So that means that I have a force field. I'm sure mine will become active any time now. You are finally showing – and baby me is finally moving around. Yeah my force field will protect you too."

"I'm sorry to inform you, but Wyatt's force field protected me the moment I learned I was expecting him." Piper hated telling her underachiever second born son this information. She knew that if she didn't tell him, than Chris would learn it from some one else. By accident of course. But still it was too great of a chance to leave to mere chance. She was his mother after all – so it had to come from her.

Chris's face filled. "As if I was insecure all ready. Now I learn that Wyatt could protect you the moment he was conceived. While I can't." He stood to his feet, and shook his head. "I'm half white lighter also. I have white lighter DNA in my genetic make up. Same as Wyatt. Than how come I can't protect my own mother with a force field also."

"I doubt Paige had a force field to protect your grandmother." Piper's brow winkled, "At least I don't remember seeing one."

"No offense mom, but you were too young to know what a force field was." Chris shrugged.

"I would have questioned a glowing light around my mother. Plus her being in a plastic ball – a child would have surely noticed." Piper said in a insulted voice.

"Grams wiped your memory when she bounded you of the powers." Chris said with a shrug.

Piper shook her head. "Our powers were bounded when Phoebe was born. Paige had her powers bounded the moment she was born." Shaking her head. "Mom didn't have a force field."

Chris glared at his brother. "Twice Blessed." He said with a sigh. "Wy - you are still the protector of mom and baby me." Laying a hand on his brother's hair. "I'm counting on you bro."

Wyatt's response was to look up and blow a raspberry.

**UP IN THE ATTIC**

Blinking back the tears that threatened to fall, Paige moved the box of old books from the corner over to the middle of the floor. So she hadn't been able to protect her mother while in the womb. When Wyatt's force field first protected Piper – Paige was so happy. Because she knew that meant that she had managed to protect her mother while in the womb.

But overhearing Piper tell Chris the reason why Wyatt had the force field and he didn't – Paige knew that she never had one either. Hearing Piper declare this fact herself – Paige grew even more depressed.

She was a failure. Even in the womb she had failed to protect her mother.

She knew now that she made the right decision on moving out of the manor. To leave the sister hood. To allow her sisters to get on with their lives without her. She would of course come back to be part of the _power of three_. If she sensed any danger towards them, Wyatt, or either Chris – she would orb back protect them.

But she would orb right back out once the danger had passed.

It was better for everyone this way.

Expect for her.

But at least her family would be safe.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	4. The Reunion

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE REUNION**

"Paige sure did a wonder up here. I have never seen the attic so organized before." Phoebe slowly turned around in a small circle. Everything was in it's own place. Labels were made where only true Halliwell blood line can find the item. No unsuspecting innocent would know that the attic was the center of most of the magic of the Halliwell family. The attic looked to be a typical mortals attic.

"She didn't use magic to move anything around." Chris said folding his arms across his chest. "Even through it would have made things much easier on her muscles," laughter entered his voice, "and a hell lot quieter for the rest of us to boot."

"She wanted to work out her frustrations." Piper said from where she was sitting on the day bed. The same bed that she and Leo had spent countless moments in. Her hand was on her stomach as baby Chris was very active this day. "But, even moving heavy furnisher for three weeks straight – hasn't broken her."

Chris frowned and turned away from his mother. "She won't be broken. Not for a long time yet."

"Do we convince her to remain here at the manor?" His mother quiet voice asked.

"I can't tell you." Chris shook his head, and turned around in frustration. "Look, I need to get back to demon hunting. I have lost so much time since Aunt Paige took over the attic." With that he went to the pedestal where the _BOS_ was sitting. Holding out his right hand, he just allowed the spirits to guide him to the next demon that needed to be vanquish.

Piper just watched her son orb out. Turning to look at Phoebe, "Any more word on when Cole will get here?" She didn't like how drawn out and tired Phoebe had been.

"Soon." Was all Phoebe allowed to escape. Licking her lips. "I have been working on spells – counter spells – and indigents that I need to make the vanquish potions."

"Why won't let me help you?" Piper said.

Phoebe shook her head. "I'm the one whom have to vanquish my son. I have to be the one to make the poison that will kill my son. His life and death are in my hands. Solely in my hands." Tears rolled down her checks. She quickly lifted her hands up and brushed the tears away. "I'm his mother."

Piper looked over at Wyatt whom was playing on the floor – and felt Chris kick. "I don't know what I would do if I ever had to kill my boys."

"They aren't evil." Phoebe said in a dead voice. "They are light. They are good."

"Chris says that Wyatt is new Source of all evil in the future." Piper said not taking her eyes off her beautiful first born son.

"We are going to stop that. We are going to find the demon whom turned him. Vanquish the demon's sorry ass, and raise Wyatt as we have planned." Phoebe said in a calming voice.

**LIVING ROOM**

Paige leaned her head back against the couch. Her eyes couldn't remain open. She was so exhausted. She had spent every waking moment up in the attic. Or down in the kitchen eating meals with the family. Even in her sleep – she had been dreaming about cleaning, and getting the attic prepared.

"Piper will be pleased." She murmured just as she feel into a exhausted, and deep sleep.

Piper had walked into the living room just as she heard her youngest sister say her name. Tears sparkled her eyes as she realized how much love Paige had in her voice. Love that she couldn't disguise due to how exhausted she was.

Pausing at the end of the couch, she just looked at her sleeping sister. "Oh Paige," She softly said, as she noticed the awkward position Paige's neck was in. "You'll be even more sore if you sleep like that." She gently moved around, and gently wrapped her arms around her youngest sister's neck and waist. Easing her down to lye length way.

Leaning down and gently pressing her lips on the side of Paige's left eye. Leaving her lips on her sister's skin for a few moments. She couldn't even remember the _last _time she had been this close to her baby half sister. Seemed like centuries since Paige allowed her to be this close to her. Blinking back the tears – before the could fall and perhaps awaken her sister. She didn't want to destroy this moment. She pulled away and sat down in the small spot that Paige's stomach made on the couch.

Reaching up she pulled the soft blanket down. Gently placing it over Paige, tucking it in behind her back. Piper gently stroked Paige's hair back from her face. "Oh Paige, what am I going to do with you? How can I convince you finally that we love you. That we just want the best for you. That when we interfere it's out of love."

**PHOEBE'S BEDROOM**

"Phoebe -"

She looked up and suddenly found him in front of him. "You aren't real. You can't be real. It's not time yet."

A slow smirk let up his face, "I'm real, Phoebe, but you are quite correct. It's not time yet. I'm only here to remind you of what is too become." His head tilted to the right. "Do you want to see a picture of our son, Phoebe?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No," her voice was husky. "I can't bare another look at him."

"Perhaps you should," Cole said with a grin. "Than you won't have the nerve to vanquish him. He looks like you." His arms folded across his chest. "He asks after you. Always wondering when his mother would come and join him."

"I'll never join him. How can I, when he's pure evil." Phoebe stood to her feet and backed away from Cole. "He belongs in the underworld. I belong in Heaven."

"He's half good." Cole's eyes darken. "At least he would have been half good if you carried him full term, Phoebe, given birth too him. Loved him." Anger and steel laced his next words. "But you just allowed the Seer to steal him from you."

"I tried to fight, Cole. I tried to fight for him. But she was just too powerful. She had my sisters in a cage and would have killed them." Phoebe cried. "I had to chose."

"You chose your sisters over your own son." Cole barked out. "Figures."

"He truly wasn't my son, nor your son, Cole. He belong to the Source and the Seer." Phoebe said in the voice of truth.

"We made him together, Phoebe, he was ours." Cole said fire in his eyes.

"You were the Source when you were inside me. I was being poisoned by the Seer when we came together. My spirit was no where around when he was created." Phoebe said lifting her eyes. "When he was ripped from my body – I felt free."

"Than why are you feel so guilty with having to vanquish him once more?" Cole asked smirking brightly.

Phoebe blinked. "He looks like you and me, Cole. He looks like the son that we always wanted." Her hands shaking at he sides. "I have to vanquish our son. But I know the moment I do – he'll be the Source and I'll be able to do it. I have to do it."

"You don't have to do anything, Phoebe. You are your own person. You have your own child to protect." Cole pleaded.

"I have to protect Wyatt and Chris." Phoebe said in a firm voice.

"You chose your sisters once more. Over your own happiness." Cole didn't even pose it as questions. He didn't need too.

"I chose to protect the rest of the world." Phoebe said lifting her chin. "He is pure evil. If he continues to live – than the entire world will be lost."

"The entire world will be lost if Wyatt turns into the Source of all evil." Cole said matter of factually.

"We are going to find the demon in time. Wyatt will be safe and protected." Phoebe shot back. "Wyatt is the Twice Blessed. He'll be able to save the world when it's his time."

"No one can save the world. At least no _human_ can." Cole said with a laugh. "I knew the Warren bloodline was full of prideful women. But I never thought that they thought they were the Almighty God."

Not even giving Phoebe a chance to reply, "So how's Paige doing?"

"You leave Paige alone." Phoebe's eyes turned into steel as she glinted.

"Why everyone in the underworld knows how weaken Paige has gotten. Everyone down there is just waiting for her to be weak enough to strike." His right hand rose to his chin. "Question is – should Paige be killed – or you and Piper. It would be nice to watch Paige live in deep and undying guilt over the deaths of _ both _of her sisters. All due to the fact that she had so willing given into depression and allowed her self to leave them defenseless."

Phoebe wished she had more of an active power like her sisters – so she could send something at Cole. Or better yet blow his sorry ass up. But she did have one powerhouse punch. She could still beat him senseless.

"I wouldn't do that Phoebe," Cole said in a soft quiet voice. She just eyed him as she felt her body tense up. Prepared to attack. "If you attack me, Phoebe, than I have no choice but to strike one of your unexpecting sisters."

"You wouldn't dare." Phoebe growled deep in her throat. Heat rose higher in her cheeks.

"Want to test me?" Cole folded his hands across his chest.

Phoebe knew that he won this round. She remained still. "I won't allow you or your minions to attack my sisters."

"As if you have a choice." Cole said laughing. "It will be nice to play with Paige some more. I'm sorry now that I allowed the Power Brokers to leave her so soon."

"Y-you sent the Power Brokers into Paige." Phoebe whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Paige was telling the truth. All along Paige was telling the truth." Cole said his eyes darken in pleasure. "You never believed your sister. You believed me – a half demon – evil being of the earth – over your own sister. A sister whom was pure by her DNA make up. A sister whom had no reason to lie to you." He suddenly laughed low in his throat. "I may not have been able to vanquish you; when I had the chance. But I have seriously weaken the _power of three. _Ever wonder why I wasn't punished for not full filling my task?"

Phoebe paled.

"Yes that is right, darling; the _power of three _has been broken." His head tilted. "Do you think that you can be the one to pull it back together in time?" With that he shimmered without allowing her to have a chance to reply.

Phoebe had none.

**END CHAPTER THREE**


	5. The Vanquish

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**THE VANQUISH **

Steam rose from the pot in Phoebe's face. Her right hand rose, wiped away the sweat from her open pours. She was working on the final thing that would kill her son. Not just vanquish. But to kill. She had to save the world by killing her son. It was the only way. She had to prevent her son from managing to appear at a later date.

She couldn't kill Cole. She very well knew this. Even through in the time line that he had created – and the time line her – with the help of Paige did vanquish him. He forgot that he lost all the power that he had stolen from the wast land; when he went into the created time line. But even with that vanquish – Cole still maintained enough stolen demon power to keep him from being killed.

She would just have to keep vanquishing his sorry ass from time to time. Thankfully he had learned his lesson the first time – and figured other ways out of the waste land. He knew that it was truly over with them. Although he still loved her – he knew that she had finally rid herself of any feelings for him.

Expect for anger, mistrust.

"How is going?" Piper asked walking into the kitchen with a tired look in her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping where lately. Not only the stress of worrying over Paige – but baby Chris was making himself known and awake. She figured baby Chris was just letting her know that he was with her – even through he couldn't protect her the way Wyatt did.

Seemed like Adult Chris's insecurities were warping into baby Chris. Piper wished she had someone to confide in with this pregnancy problem. But no one else's adult child has come back from the future – while they were pregnant with said child. She was on her own here. Just as she was on her own when she was expecting Wyatt.

"I'm just about done." Phoebe said not looking up. She did a few more counter clockwise before she did a clockwise move of the wooden spoon. "There now it's complete." She said more to herself. She turned off the stove and lifted the pot. Setting it down on a cooler burner she picked up the medium vile that she needed. Carefully she filled the vile full and capping it. She placed the vile in her pocket.

"Let me wash that out for you." Piper said walking over to the stove.

"No!" Phoebe exclaimed. She quickly lifted the pot and turned to the sink. Quickly putting the pot underneath the water and allowing the left over fluid to wash away.

"Why are you hiding the potions from me?" Piper asked close to Phoebe's ear.

"I'm not." Phoebe tried to brush it off in a breezily matter. "I just don't want you to clean up after me is all." She still hadn't met her sister's eyes.

Piper moved away, and simply watched her younger sister finish washing the pot. She knew that Phoebe was hiding what the last potions was. After all Phoebe had quickly cleaned up every herb as soon as she had put it in the pot. This wasn't the Phoebe that she knew and loved. Her Phoebe waited till the last minute to do the clean up. Than she would normally find a way out of it.

"How's Paige today?" Phoebe turned around and folded her arms across her chest.

"The same that she has been since …." Piper shook her head and bowed her head. Her head lifted and anger was in her eyes. "I hate this Phoebe."

"I know you hate it,Hun, so do I." Phoebe said with a sigh. "I hate everything that we are going through – will continue to go through." Keeping a firm look on her older sister, "But that's the way life is, honey. Life likes to throw curve balls every now and than. With no warnings whatsoever." Her lips pursed. "It's how you get through them – tells what sort of person you are."

"You sound like your 'Dear Phoebe' column." Piper sighed through her nose.

"Sorry." Phoebe said.

"What are you hiding from me, Phoebe?" Piper said in a firm no non sense voice.

"Nothing." Phoebe tilted her head. "Don't worry about it, Piper. It just involves the vanquish. The one the I have to do on my own. The _power of three_ will manage to keep Cole at bay. But the vanquishing of my son is in my hands."

"It doesn't have to be like this, Phoebe. We can find a way to help you. All three of us can vanquish him together – that way non of us will know whom actually vanquished him." Piper said walking up to her sister, putting her hand over her sisters.

Phoebe shook her head. "It won't work. I am the one whom has to do it." She bowed her head.

**THE ATTIC**

"It's time." Cole's voice roared out.

Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Chris all came running into the attic. They tossed the crystals around Cole and the small boy at his side. Trapping them inside. Chris moved to the right and saw that his mother moved to the left of him – and Paige moved to the right. As it was planned.

Phoebe stood in the center of the circle just looking at Cole and her son.

"Phoebe." Cole nodded coolly.

"Cole." Phoebe hissed.

"Mama." The two and half year old boy said with a wide smile on his face.

Phoebe didn't answer. She didn't even look at the boy.

"Aren't you going to answer your son, Phoebe." Cole said with his right eye brow rose. "Benjamin, your mother is just tried is all. She'll give you the welcome that you deserve."

Phoebe lifted her hand, Piper could see the vile that she had hidden in her jeans pockets from her.

Cole shook his head, tasked. "It's not time yet, Phoebe. It's not time yet."

"I'll decide when the time is right." Phoebe growled.

"Mommy …." Ben softly said in a sad voice. "Just look at me, mommy. I'm good like you. Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige. I'm good like cousin Wyatt. I'm good like both versions of Chris. Please mommy don't vanquish me without getting to know me." Tears welled up in his eyes.

Phoebe couldn't help it – her eyes dropped down and looked at her upturned son's face. "Oh baby." She whispered.

"How can you speak so well, Benjamin, you are after all only two and half years old. Wyatt is just a few months younger than you – and he can only say just a few words." Piper broke in trying desperately to break the spell that her sister was in.

"He's my son." Cole said simply. "Sides the moment that Benjamin was stolen from the Seer's womb – as you three vanquished him the _first _time – he went to my cave." Smiling fondly down at his only son.

"Mommy …." Ben cried out reaching out his little arms for his mother to take.

The wall surrounding Cole and Ben slowly faded. Until there was nothing there. Two crystals had been pushed away by Phoebe's magic.

"Aunt Phoebe -" Chris said in a warning voice.

Tears blurred Phoebe's eyes as she stepped forward. But suddenly she stopped dead still.

"Come to your son, Phoebe." Cole quietly said. "Come and finally hold your son."

"Please mommy, love me." Ben begged with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please join daddy and I."

Phoebe slowly backed away. A crystal began to move.

"NO!" Cole roared suddenly as he rapidly turned into Belthazor. He quickly grabbed Ben up in his arms – and stormed forward – towards Phoebe. "How can you turn away from Benjamin, Phoebe how can you turn from me?" Belthazor morphs into Cole. He stopped suddenly – just five inches away from the love of his life.

"Mommy." Ben cried reaching out for his mother to take him. "Please mommy, love me. I love you. Just love me and daddy again. We can be a family."

"No!" Phoebe said in a hard voice. Suddenly Cole was pushed back to the spot he originally had been. Ben was tossed out of his arms and stood at his side once more. The crystals were back in place.

"You will pay for this _witch_." Ben's eyes suddenly turned a deep red – and his hair morphed into a bald veining head. His body morphed from a thin small body to a bulky small body. His mouth opened and a loud roar echoed around the attic.

Phoebe raised her hand once more. "I'm sorry, Ben. I have to do this." With that she tossed the bottle at the Source of all evil.

He roared and screamed – but he didn't blow up. He turned back into the small boy that looked so much like Phoebe, "Mommmmmmmyyyyyyyy." He slumped to the ground.

"Phoebe." Piper chocked out. She knew that her sister had brewed the killing portion. She actually killed her own son. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Cole morphed into Belthazor than back into himself – than back into the demon – over and over again. His screams could echoed throughout the attic. Phoebe tossed another vile at her dead son. With a burst of smoke, Ben was no longer there.

Belthazor won out. "How dare you _witch_! You will pay dearly for that. Even through you are going to vanquish me yet again; you will never be rid of me." Suddenly Cole morphed back. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "So you chose your sisters again." He said in the quiet of the attic.

"I chose the innocents." Phoebe whispered. Tears rolling freely down her cheeks.

Cole bowed his head. "Just get it over with it than. I'm disgusted with you."

Phoebe thew the final vile … and Cole was vanquished.

She dropped down onto her knees and burst into tears. She felt her body fall and wrap itself into a fetal position. Her arms tightly wrapped around her drawn up knees. She couldn't take the pain any longer. She had to let it out. Arms wrapped tightly around her, and she just let her sister to be her strength.

Piper just stared at her two sisters. Phoebe broken because she just successfully killed her son. Paige trying desperately to pull out her depression – just so she could be the rock that Phoebe needed. Piper prayed that they would be able to get through this. That she wouldn't lose _two _sisters to depression.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


	6. Leo's Final Assigment

**CHAPTER FIVE **

**LEO'S FINAL ASSIGNMENT **

Chris looked to the right at him to where his mother was still standing; just staring at his two aunts on the attics wooden floor. It had been two hours since Phoebe had thrown the killing portion that killed her only son. But; she had to do it. He was the spawn of the Source of all Evil after. In order to save the innocents of the world – Benjamin Turner had to die.

He just wished his aunt hadn't been the one to kill him. He wished no one in his family had to do the killing. But; he fully knew that if he did somehow change this fact in the past – then even if he could save Wyatt as a toddler – then the future would have still be destroyed. Worse than with Wyatt as the Source of all evil.

It was just a huge load of shit. Just as the entire line of the Halliwell bloodline was one fucking mess. His mother twisted her head around and glared at him. He lifted his right eye bow – and looked down at the attic floor where his Aunt Paige was wrapped around Aunt Phoebe; whom was locked in a fetal position; with tears still fallen through her closed eye lids. His Aunt Paige's brown eyes were wide open – while he knew his Aunt Phoebe had finally fallen into exhaustion; after her heart breaking; death crying.

Piper knew what her son was thinking. She felt baby Chris move softly around inside her. Putting her hand gently on her growing womb; she mentally soothed her second born son. She had just witnessed her sister killing her two year old son. Her child. How the hell did it come too this? That they had to kill their own children!

Piper hated magic even more then ever before.

Paige lifted her eyes up to meet her sister's. _It is time._ She communicated with her eyes. Still with her eyes meeting those of her eldest living sister she dissolved into gentle sparkling orbs. Phoebe close next to her. She didn't want her orbs to waken Phoebe – so she made sure to use all of her sisterly devotion on protecting her sister. For one of the last times.

She made sure to appear on top of Phoebe's bed. She thanked God that there was no more of Cole's scent anywhere in the room – especially the bed. She wanted Phoebe as comfortable as she could make her. She figured Phoebe being in her own room would be more comfortable than either her own or Piper's.

Her head twisted as she heard Piper walk towards the door. She glared at her sister before turning back to look down at Phoebe.

"How is _this _my fault?" Piper quietly said. When Paige refused to turn to look at her, "I never asked us to be magical, Paige. I never asked for any of this." She sighed as she walked to the bed. Sitting down at the foot of the bed. "I just wanted to be normal. For us to be normal." She placed a hand on Phoebe's right foot. "I wanted to get married, have children – be an aunt to my sisters children."

"I never asked to be part of this magical family." Paige spoke finally. "I hate magic just as much as you do Piper. Now." She gently ran her hand down Phoebe's back, "It has taken so much away from me – even before I learned I was magic. That I was worse than half witch. That I actually had magic so interwoven in my DNA – that I had no chance at all on _not_ turning magical." A angry tear ran down her cheek. "At least you, Phoebe and Prue _had _a chance not to become witches when you were created."

Piper didn't know how to dispute this claim. So she just sadly looked down at her little sister. "If we didn't have magic in our lives – would you have been happy to find us still?" She asked after several minutes of the stiffing silence.

Paige's eyes didn't leave Phoebe's sleeping form. "You are my family. I'm glad that I come from a loving, happy, stable family. A family that had actually wanted me." She paused. "Finding you completed me – even though I learned that my mother, my grandmother and my oldest sister had died. The Halliwell family completes me. Even though it's just you and Phoebe."

Piper had lifted her eyes to look at the side of Paige's face after she had finished her question. Her hope drew on the fact that Paige's face was soft as she spoke. That there was no anger at all in her baby sister's voice as she spoke of her feelings towards her true family. Piper prayed that she would be able to reach Paige in time to prevent her from running away from them.

"Magic has destroyed our family. I mean come on -" here she twisted her face so she could lock eyes with Piper; "there will always be good and evil battling. No matter how many demons, warlocks, and Source of all Evil we defeat – the battle will continue. It's never ending. Are we really expected to spend the rest of our lives fighting. So we manage to live till we are a hundred – they expect crippled old women at the end of their lives to continue to fight?" A sadistic smile came to her lips, "That would actually be interesting to see. Me at a hundred – Phoebe would be an hundred and two – and you would be an hundred and four." She shakes her head. "I don't want that life."

"I don't either." Piper admitted. "But; I highly doubt that's what is going to happen. Wyatt and Chris will be old enough to pick up the demon fighting – I doubt the Elders will expect the Charmed Ones to fight so much once the boys – and the rest of our children are old enough to fight." Her heart clenched at the thought of her sons fighting the evil in the future. She had a hard enough time now with her sixteen month old son fighting demons – and her youngest son from the future was fighting demons in this time period.

"I'm never having children." Paige said in a forceful voice. "Not if it means I have to live with the fact that they are destined to fight demons. To die in the great war between good and evil. Or have the fear that they would turn to the dark side themselves; perhaps _I_ would have to end their lives." She shook her head; "It's too high of a price."

"So you aren't going to have children?" Piper smiled sadly; "I'm sorry to say Paige; that you are destined to be a mother."

"There are ways to prevent that." Paige replied.

"You can't go to a hospital. Not with your DNA." Piper quickly got out glad that she found a way to prevent her sister from doing what she had planned on doing. But her heart dropped at the look in Paige's eyes.

"There is a potion. All I have too do is find it – brew it – and drink it. Problem solved." Paige replied in a dead voice; with a shrug of her left shoulder.

"H-ha-have you found it yet?" Piper felt the dryness of her throat.

"Not yet." Paige replied. "But I will."

Piper's spirit rose at this news. Now all she had to do was find it first – and destroy it.

"Did you ever seriously considered doing it yourself when you learned that you were a witch?" Paige asked in the silence.

"For a nanosecond. But the mother in me overcame my fears, and worries, and I knew that I couldn't willing deny myself the joy of motherhood." Piper said after a small pause. "I'm so glad that I listened to that primal urge. I don't regret having Wyatt," putting her hand on her womb "or Chris. I know I may lose my sons in the supernatural battle of good vs. evil. But I wouldn't trade my children for anything in this world or above." Tears gently rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm not you." Paige moved backwards slowly. Getting off from the bed. "If Phoebe needs me again tonight I'll sense her. No need for you to call out to me." She turned and left the room.

Piper sighed gently as she watched the door close behind her baby half sister.

**UP THERE**

"You have to fix Paige, and now." Peter frowned darkly at Leo. "This non sense can't last any longer. The Charmed Ones are all ready weak now that Phoebe is mourning over vanquishing her son."

"Murdering." Leo growled. "Lets honestly call it what is is. Murder."

"She didn't murder anyone; Leo; you very well know that what the Charmed Ones do isn't murder." Peter fought back.

"Try explaining that one to them!" Leo forced himself from shouting. "Every time they vanquish they feel like it's murder. Even Penny, and Patty felt that." He shook his head. "You have been up here way too long, Peter, you forgot what it feels to be mortal."

Peter's eyes watered, "I haven't forgotten; Leo. I know I have been up here for over a century, Leo, but I do remember my mortal self. I will always remember whom I was when I was still among the living."

"You didn't causally tell someone to kill someone else!" Leo shook with raw rage. "You were so compassionate when you were mortal."

"I want Paige back to her old self pronto." Peter drew himself up tall. "The fate of the world hinges on it. Not only the supernatural side of it. But the entire world."

"Don't threaten me." Leo lowered his voice.

"It's not a threat Leo. It's the truth." Peter replied in a sad voice. "The _Charmed Ones_, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are the strong link of the Warren bloodline to protect the world at this time."

"Great. Just great. They are going to love this. Piper is going to absolutely going to _murder_ me when I tell her this!" Leo threw his hands up in the air.

"You can't reveal any of this too them. Ever." Peter said. "If they have any knowledge of this – then any act they do will be for personal gain. The world would end within the first spell or position that they brew."

"Why are you telling me this?" Leo seethed.

"You are an Elder now." Peter answered.

"I wasn't apposed to be an Elder in this time frame. Chris changed that for his own personal gain." Leo seriously wanted to have a serious talk with his second born son from the future.

"The world went to hell in a hand basket the moment Piper was killed in the original time line. Not only did Wyatt become the Source of all Evil – one whom we couldn't vanquish ever." Peter spat out.

Leo's fists clenched at his sides. "You leave my son out of this."

"I'm speaking the truth Leo." Peter sighed.

"You leave my son out of this, Peter. This is your last warning." Leo seethed. "You leave my family out of this. I will handle this situation concerning Paige in my own way."

Peter's mouth opened.

"I won't tell the girls about the fate of the world. I wouldn't do that to them." Leo said in a softer voice. "But; whatever concerns them goes through me. No one else."

"You aren't their whitelighter any longer." Peter sighed. "Even if you were – you would still have to answer to the Elders." Heaving a deep sigh, "I can see young Christopher has made quite of a mess of things." Shaking his head, "You do have some interesting sons Leo Wyatt."

Leo felt heat rise in his cheeks. He couldn't help but crack a smile; "They take after their mother mostly."

"Seeing how Christopher took it upon himself to making you an Elder – fifteen earthly years early; I feel that we can try to make this situation workable. Not only for the _Charmed Ones, _and your _sons _shakes; but for your own sake." Peter smiled. "I actually put your name up for Elder when we first sent you to the _Charmed Ones_; but the others said you weren't ready." Nodding his head; "Now I see why."

Peter nodded his head. "I see how it is. Yes; I quite agree." He looked into Leo's confused eyes. "Leo Wyatt you are no longer an Elder. You are now the permanent whitelighter to the _Charmed Ones_. You have no other charges. Not even your sons."

Leo growled.

"Paige will be the whitelighter to your sons – and any other children you have." Peter calmly said. "She had all ready been assigned when Piper became pregnant with Wyatt. She just hadn't been informed yet."

"She doesn't have her healing powers yet." Leo protested.

"She just hasn't learned to tap into them yet. You will teach her. As you did when you healed Cole when she decided to remain on the good side of the the light." Peter replied. "She's always had her healing powers – just as Wyatt had them. Penny, and Patty had brewed up the potion to block her powers at her birth – just as they blocked Prue, Piper and Phoebe's powers after Nicolas threatened them. It wasn't tell Piper and Phoebe did the lost sister incantation that her powers were freed."

"But when Phoebe did the incantation to unlock the original powers why didn't Paige's unlock _then_?!" Leo demanded.

"It wasn't her time to join her sisters. Prue had to die before the _Charmed Ones_ could finally be complete and strongest." Peter explained. "There are only _three _Charmed Ones of the legends – but there were _four _Warren blood line at this time. The eldest had to die for the youngest to take her true place."

"Try explaining that one to the girls." Leo sighed.

"In due time they will understand. But; they are not ready." Peter smiled sadly.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**


End file.
